"Blue Mountain" Aoyama
, better known by her pen name , is a writer who frequently visits Ama Usa An, Fleur de Lapin and Rabbit House. Her most famous work is The Barista Who Became a Rabbit, but she has also written a book based on Sharo Kirima, known as Caffeine Fighter. '' Bio Appearance Aoyama is an adult woman who looks like a teenager. She has medium-length curled sandy-blonde hair and dull cerulean eyes. She is normally depicted in a white shirt with dark blue dress and a pale blue scarf. Personality Aoyama has a look of refinement and speaks at a slow and relaxed pace - appearing absent minded at times. She is looked up to and is wise, but she hides a perverted nature and enjoys peeking up girls' skirts. Chronology Season 1 In Bunnisode 6, when Aoyama is first introduced, she talks to Cocoa about her novel and it's new film release. When Chino arrives after finally finding Cocoa, Aoyama loses her fountain pen. This leads her to tell the girls about a certain café owner who inspired her to write her first best-selling novel ''The Barista Who Became a Rabbit. Although Aoyama doesn't make a physical appearance in Bunnisode 8, the girls watch the movie adaptation of her novel after spending a long day at the swimming pool. In Bunnisode 9, Aoyama decides to quit writing and takes up a part-time job at the Rabbit House, becoming saddened when she hears Chino's grandfather had died. She explains that her slump came from losing a fountain pen that was given to her by Chino's grandfather, so Cocoa and Chino help to look for it. Upon finding the pen, Chino convinces Tippy, who possesses the soul of her grandfather, to encourage Aoyama, who returns to her writing career whilst she remaining oblivious of Tippy's true identity since she's airheaded. After work, Chino and the girls head over to the pool in Bunnisode 10, where they participate in a water gun fight and also run into Aoyama. Meanwhile, Sharo comes over to help Cocoa and Chiya with their studies and sleeps over with them. History She attended the same high school as Rize before the latter ever did. During this time, she became infamous for giving advice to and visiting random clubs while neglecting the Literature Club she was actually part of, and earned the nickname "Miss Emerald". One of her fellow club members (Mate Rin) in the literature club often had to chase after her, so she'd stay in the club, later she became Aoyama's editor and had to continue chasing her so she'd send in the manuscript before the deadline. Quotes Name Aoyama Blue Mountain (青山 ブルーマウンテン Aoyama Burū Maunten) → Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee. Trivia * Aoyama's pen name is extremely redundant, as her last name means "blue mountain". * The fountain pen she uses for her novels has been given to her by Chino's grandfather (Tippy). * Aoyama's pen is very similar to a "Namiki Yukari Royale Maki-e Fountain Pen". * When she was younger, she often visited the Rabbit House. * She seems to be too embarrassed to look at Sharo in the eyes. * Aoyama was the one who created the character "The Phantom Thief Lapin" (using Syaro as a reference) and "Rabbit Thief of Inaban" (using Chiya as a reference). * She has a very big handwriting. Season 2 Ep. 6 * Aoyama is 163 cm tall. Gallery "Blue Mountain" Aoyama/Image gallery References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Adults